My Little Pony: Rise of the Mechros
by Vect0rLeader
Summary: We built them to provide protection. We built them to support and help us. And now their built to kill us. We fought against them to live and now its time to end the war, but not without a little help.


**_Welcome to my second fanfic named MLP: Rise of the Mechros! This is an idea I've had for a long time and only now decided to write. This story features my pony OC, my real best friend/sister, and my favorite Fan-fic writer Elder Dragon (Depicted in my own way of coarse). I also have a proposal, in the reviews tell me if i should work more on this story and hold my other fanfic on hold or hold this one and really work on the other one. Anyway let's begin in!_**

**_5...4... *story begins*. I got bored._**

* * *

_My Little Pony: Rise of the Mechros_

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

_San Antonio, Texas_

_December 17, 2032 1632 CST_

_The Badlands_

"Warstinger inbound!" A solider yelled before being killed by a barge of bullets. The battle was intensifying by the seconds as the URF were slowly infiltrating a critical Mechro compound in the city formerly known as San Antonio. Leading the assault was a young commander nicknamed Valor and his special operations team, Angel and Elder, were already making their way towards the core of the compound.

"We need to take out that stinger! Angel, provide covering firing, Elder eliminate any targets near me, I'm moving in to take out that bot! On my mark!" Valor ordered as he drew out his special energy blade that he stole from a Precursor general years ago. "Mark!" Valor quickly ran towards the large, armored robot known as a Warstinger as it slowly turned towards him. "Protocol 4281, eliminate all targets." the Stinger said as he aimed towards Valor "Target locked. Engage." Suddenly a barrage of bullets and rockets were launched towards the brave commander as he made his way toward the back side of the large bot.

"Anthony, we have multiple targets heading towards Michael's position. Take them out." The heavy gunner known as Angel warned her partner, Elder, as she sent bullets down the range towards a large group of AIUs setting up a HMG cannon. "Roger Angel, targets in sight. Opening fire." He said sniping the head off of any mech that got in his sights. Meanwhile Valor was running up the back side of the Warstinger while trying to be shock off. Valor proceeded to cut open the back side of the bots panel and throw a EMP grenade in his back before being thrown off from the strength of the machine. The bot suddenly started to shake, emitting large amounts of electricity "Malfunction, malfunction, system overloadddd..." The bot finally fell forward causing his ally's to to suddenly stop their gun fire and retreat out of the compound only to be shot by Angel or Elder.

Valor opened his eyes to be met by Angel "Need a hand," she said holding out her hand. Valor gladly grabbed it and stood up, "Why am I always on my back in every mission we do." Elder walked up with the HMG cannon the Mechros were trying to set up. "Hey Mike, found another one. Bastards tried to set it up while you were dealing with that Stinger. By the way, how many that make this year?" he said as he kicked the Stingers head off it's body. "15, that means theirs only two left in the world. That should make our job a lot easier." Mike replied as he started walking towards a control panel undamaged by the previous firefight. "So, what now?" Angel vigilantly said as she scanned the area for more targets. "I press a few buttons aaannnddd done. Systems should be offline in 30 seconds. Wait, oh crap it's in auto destruct mode! Go go go!" Mike yelled as he quickly ran towards the exit looking back to see his team members running along side with him. He looked back to see the entrance a few yards away. "Almost there just a few more..." Silence was all he could hear for then on out. He thought he was done for and was ready to.. wait why did he feel grass under him? He opened his eyes and almost fainted, they were alive and in an open field of green grass. Wait green grass, the last time he saw that was in 2021 when the Mechros attacked so, where was he?

_Unknown_

_December 17, 2032 1723 CST_

_Field in Unknown Location_

"Ughh, what happened?" Anthony said as he slowly got up to see his two team members alive and well. "Where are we? This isn't San Antonio, so where are we?" They began to look around to survey the area but all they saw were fields of bright, green grass. "Are we dead?" Angel said as she started to look at the sky. "I don't think so Sarah, I don't think heaven would allow weapons in their realm." Mike said as he reloaded his modified M4A3 he got when his father passed away in 2017 of cancer. "Where ever we are, we better find shelter before night falls. Check your guns and lets move."

* * *

_**There it is chapter 1! Which (as usually) is short but I'll make it up in the next chapter! I have a schedule up too, I'll update every 2/3 days. And if i miss it well then you are allowed to shot me in the foot! Remember to review on this story and on which story I should work on the most!**_

_**So as Trixie would probably say "This is the Great and Powerful Val0rlead signing off!"**_


End file.
